


What Happens On Campus, Stays On Campus

by Changdeol, exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXOUNI16, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity
Summary: A lot can happen in 24 hours. You can be falsely accused of a crime that you did not commit. You can find yourself wandering around campus in the dead of night with the person that you least expected to trust. And you can also get another shot at love that you thought was long lost.





	

_Prompt: #29  
Title: What happens on campus, stays on campus  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: KaiSoo  
Summary: A lot can happen in 24 hours. You can be falsely accused of a crime that you did not commit. You can find yourself wandering around campus in the dead of night with the person that you least expected to trust. And you can also get another shot at love that you thought was long lost.  
Word count: 12 980  
Warnings: None  
Author Note: I’m pretty certain that what prompter had in mind was a little bit of a friendly banter and smut for dessert, but instead… the story turned into this. Thank you to the mods for organising this fic fest and for bearing with me, and to all the readers for any future feedback._  
  
  
  
24 hours ago  
  
The sound of quiet, but decisive steps on the otherwise empty corridor snapped Jongin out of his day dream in the usual, effective manner. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting them.  
  
The tall blond had been leaning against the wall just around the corner from his lecture room, chewing on the toothpick that he had no real business carrying with him since he hadn’t even eaten breakfast, and leisurely observed the mass of students below him that was gradually arriving at the department. Its fourth floor was barely spacious enough to accommodate two modest language labs, therefore hardly anyone bothered walking this high up unless their class called for it. However, the semi open space of the staircase gave Jongin the perfect opportunity to spy on anyone and everyone walking through the front door. There was Jongdae Kim dragging his bag full of outfits and prompts for the rehearsal of the play put together by the university’s amateur theatre club, or Junmyeon Kim pinning his business club advertisements on the board in the corner that Jongin knew nobody would go to anyway (Jongin had received a similar leaflet earlier that morning and put it into his jacket’s pocket, but merely out of politeness), just to name a few. Jongin would absorb all the little details and file them away in his head, in case they could later come in handy.  
  
Admittedly, they rarely did, but Jongin loved watching and analysing people nonetheless. The habit simultaneously calmed and excited him, to the point where on the days that he had morning class assigned, he didn’t even mind coming in earlier just to continue this strange activity. That way, by his second year he had discovered every nook and cranny of the department – and in addition, he’d learnt how to be punctual, which had always been a real struggle.  
  
‘Mate, you’ve been staring into space for a good half an hour. Come on, the class is about to start.’ It was always Sehun Oh, his best friend, that would come to collect Jongin just in time for lectures – or anything of importance, really – so the steps heard before did not startle the blond, and neither did the hand that he felt on his shoulder. He turned around to face Sehun. ‘Not to mention, your little boyfriend is about to chew all our heads off.’  
  
‘Is it about the tests again?’ The last comment finally drew some sort of response from Jongin, if only a snort. Urged by Sehun to move along, the blond eventually fell into step beside his best friend, pushing his hands deep into his denim’s pockets in a nonchalant manner.  
  
The brunette only nodded, sending Jongin a pointed look. The taller snorted again.  
  
The two friends entered the lecture room just as the clock turned nine. Most of the students were already there - save for a few incorrigible ones that seemed to have made it their lifelong mission to miss the beginning of every class they attended - and so was their year representative, Kyungsoo Do. Jongin grimaced a little at the disapproval written all over the shorter boy’s face, as the other briefly halted his speech being delivered from the centre of the hall, and looked at the newcomers with what one could only describe as utter disdain.m Under normal circumstances, Jongin wouldn’t really be bothered; after all, he had learnt to take it in stride. It just happened that today of all days, Jongin felt too mentally tired to try and execute the little power that he had over Kyungsoo, so he just looked away, pretending that the negativity oozing from the year representative did not touch him in the slightest.  
  
Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked back to his bored audience.  
  
‘As I was explaining, cheating is no laughing matter in our institution and anyone attempting it will be punished by immediate expulsion. Professor Johnson had to cancel the test and prepare a brand new sheet-‘  
  
Kyungsoo continued his reprimands as Jongin and Sehun took their seats at the very back of the lecture hall.  
  
‘-I repeat, you will be expelled and your acts permanently recorded in your academic file-‘  
  
Sehun’s pencil case fell to the floor, probably overwhelmed by the amount of heavy dictionaries that its owner dropped on it and Jongin absentmindedly bent down to help his friend pick up the stationary. The blond had the tendency to tune out Kyungsoo’s long speeches and this one was no exception – especially since he had already heard it over ten times just this week alone. Somebody had stolen the examination answers to several midterms and if they didn’t admit their guilt, they would be expelled, blah, blah, blah. It had absolutely nothing to do with Jongin, yet he knew that he was being carefully watched by Kyungsoo’s tireless eyes during every single one of those public tirades. If Jongin were to be completely honest, he probably deserved the suspicion. Just a little bit.  
  
See, Jongin Kim had a certain reputation following him since day one, and there was hardly anything that he could do to mend it – mainly because everything that they said about him was actually true. He did like parties and more often than not spent the night outside, occasionally appearing ten minutes before his lecture in the clothes that he wore the day before. He didn’t refuse a smoke if offered, and was generally pretty cheeky with both his peers and professors. He could usually get away with it due to his smooth attitude and impeccable preparation for class, but for some reason, he really rubbed Kyungsoo off the wrong way.  
  
The blond didn’t really know when or how it started – in fact, he distinctively remembered having instantly hit it off with the current year representative at one of the events during the freshers’ week. They’d met a couple of times here and there later on, and Jongin was at the point when he was seriously considering asking Kyungsoo out, except that out of a sudden, the shorter brunette became somehow unresponsive and straight out hostile towards Jongin. After the initial confusion, the blond did the only thing that he could do in such situation – he turned defensive himself. Because say what you must, but Jongin Kim had never been a pushover.  
  
‘-consider this the department’s final warning. If nobody turns themselves in by 9 o’clock tomorrow, the entire student body will be punished by having to repeat the midterms.’ The last sentence earned the speaker a collective groan and actually drew Jongin’s attention; so far, Kyungsoo had been all talk, but no bite. This time, however, it seemed that the higher ups had had enough.  
  
Jongin turned to Sehun frowning, and expected an identical expression on his friend’s face directed at himself, but he was disappointed – Sehun was looking at the back of Zhang Yixing’s head, who was seated a few rows ahead of them. The Chinese student seemed to be deep in thought, blankly staring at the textbook in front of him, which Jongin didn’t find unusual, as it was technically Yixing’s default state. Yixing was a good companion, although Jongin was not really close with him. Sehun, however, was another story. Every since Yixing transferred to their university, Jongin’s friend had been under the foreigner’s permanent spell.  
  
Jongin honestly failed to see Yixing’s charms, but then again, he himself still harboured a lingering, nearly masochistic attachment to Kyungsoo, so what did he know.  
  
  
  
23 hours ago  
  
The lecture finished an hour later and left Jongin being all alone. Sehun declined his invitation to have an early lunch together and nearly ran after Yixing’s silhouette disappearing in the crowd. The blond knew that the other would not be of any use – either way, Sehun had to be at his part time job in their department’s office.  
  
So Jongin exchanged a few words with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the latter of whom was still sour about having his sleeve stained by some body paint that their other companion Jongdae accidentally spread all over their textbooks, but the blond eventually exited the classroom by himself, vowing to grab a quick lunch set from Boots downstairs and consume its contents on the lawn behind their building. For mid October, the weather was exceptionally good.  
  
There was nobody there when he arrived – he knew that some people either still had class or preferred to go back to student halls and eat their meal in the canteen over there, but Jongin had another lecture in an hour and he just didn’t feel like moving. Lying on the grass for 40 minutes and catching up on the sleep that he’d lost the night prior due to his teaching methodology exam study session seemed like a more enticing idea. He dropped his bag of food onto the nearest patch of lawn and was about to dig in, when something caught his eye. A little paper corner sticking out of the secret hideout in the wall underneath the bench that Jongin had discovered some time earlier that spring.  
  
Honestly, it wasn’t much. Even calling it a hideout was already an exaggeration, since it looked more like a medium sized safe locker built into the wall, where one could put an object or two in, away from prying eyes. Jongin himself had used it on several occasions to hide a bottle of beer or a pack of cigarettes that he didn’t want in his room, but he wasn’t sure who else knew about this tiny locker’s location. A couple of his friends, definitely, since he had asked them before to fetch him his stuff, but no one else; at least, not to his knowledge.  
  
He bent forward, nearly sticking his head underneath the bench to get a better look. He opened the little door only to discover a thick manila envelope inside. Since Jongin had never been on the cautious side, he simply stuck his hand inside and took the papers out, dirtying his fingers with something sticky in the process. Wiping the said hand into the leg of his denims, he took a look at the contents and that’s when his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Now, Jongin Kim was not an easily impressionable man, but right in front of him were the examination answers that everyone in his department had been going bonkers over, and he would lie if he said that his hand did not shake a little at the realisation.  
  
‘So it is true.’  
  
Jongin’s head shot up at the voice. Kyungsoo Do had managed to sneak up on the blond, and was currently towering over him with what Jongin thought was an almost disappointed look.  
  
‘Huh?’ Jongin countered intelligently, getting up and brushing off the backside of his trousers. Kyungsoo’s eyes fell on the envelope that the other was still clutching in his left hand before raising his eyes back to meet the other boy’s gaze.  
  
‘I’d recognise this file anywhere.’ Kyungsoo’s voice was somewhat regretful, but maybe it was only Jongin’s imagination. ‘You’re the person that is selling the answers? Really, Jongin Kim, really? What were you thinking?’  
  
‘…And you just conveniently found yourself in the right place at the right time to catch me?’ Jongin replied defensively, not able to hold his bubbling anger. He was always hot-headed in stressful situations.  
  
‘No, actually. I came here, despite my better judgement. A student told me where I could supposedly find the missing documents. A little locker behind the bench at the back of the department building, he said. I decided to check the location nonetheless, I mean, you never know. And guess whom I find with the very envelope in their han- Are you bleeding?’  
  
‘What?’ Jongin looked at the red stains on his hands as well as his trousers, that appeared as the result of him having wiped his palms on them. ‘Oh, no. It was all over the envelope when I took it out of there.’  
  
‘Please, hand it over to me. Don’t get yourself into any more trouble than you are already in.’ Kyungsoo said calmly, as if Jongin were a dangerous criminal and the documents in his hand – a pistol. The tall boy snorted.  
  
‘I had nothing to do with this.’  
  
‘This red paint is all over you.’ The year representative observed, as if that alone was proof enough for him.  
  
‘Yes, because I obviously touched it. I admit that I do know about this safe place, it does come in handy sometimes. But this is most definitely not mine. What would the purpose of this even be?’  
  
‘Trouble keeps you company, Jongin Kim, that much I know.’ Kyungsoo’s calm attitude seemed to infuriate Jongin even further, for he huffed impatiently.  
  
‘Sure, I do like to bend rules a little bit every now and then, but that’s the extend of it. You do realise that whoever gets caught for cheating will be immediately expelled?’ Jongin looked at the shorter boy pointedly, sarcasm clear in his voice.  
  
‘I do know that.’ Kyungsoo decided not to pick up on the obvious mocking. ‘That’s why it pains me so much to catch you like this, red handed if you will.’ Jongin’s eyes inadvertently wandered back to his stained appearance. ‘Because I never thought that you’d actually scoop so low.’  
  
‘I have no idea how the answers got here, but I certainly had no part in it. I’m one of the best students in our class, why would I even need them in the first place?’  
  
‘There could be other reasons beside academic ones. Perhaps you need money. Perhaps you wanted to mock the school. It could be anything, Jongin. How could I say? I don’t know you.’  
  
‘That’s right. You don’t know me, Kyungsoo Do, yet you can’t help but judge me.’ Jongin took a step forward. He didn’t mean anything by it, but he noticed the wariness in the other’s eyes. ‘I’m not going to smack you in the head, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’m not some violent thug.’  
  
‘I didn’t mean-‘ Kyungsoo took a deep breath to compose himself. ‘Give me the files, Jongin.’  
  
‘So I don’t even get to defend myself now?’ The blond frowned, irritated.  
  
‘Sure you can. Tomorrow in the dean’s office. It is not my place to argue with you here. Professor Adams doesn’t come back until tomorrow, so I will keep the file in my possession until then. Then you can say whatever you want in front of him and probably the rest of the teaching body too, since it’s a pretty big deal.’  
  
‘This isn’t over. I didn’t do it.’ Jongin declared, but knew better than to incriminate himself even further. He passed the manila envelope to Kyungsoo, who took it with a firm grip. ‘And I know that you don’t really believe it.’  
  
‘I don’t know you.’ Kyungsoo repeated only, not meeting Jongin’s eye. He doesn’t believe I’m guilty, Jongin thought, looking at his companion. Kyungsoo looked like a person whose worst nightmare just came true. On the outside he seemed as stoic as ever, but Jongin had spent too much time staring at the shorter boy not to be able to differentiate between his moods.  
  
Perhaps he doesn’t completely despise me.  
  
‘I’ll wait for you tomorrow at 9 o’clock in front of professor Adams’s office.’ The shorter added and disregarding the dirty state of the documents, clutched it tighter to his chest before leaving in a haste step.  
  
  
  
14 hours ago  
  
Jongin didn’t go to his last class that day, mostly because the gravity of the situation actually got to him for once. He was used to reprimands from the dormitory supervisor for missing curfew or skipping the night altogether, as well as his professors’ nagging about being excessively lazy and not living up to his potential, but ultimately, he always knew how to appease them. He put effort where it mattered, but he also played hard when he thought that he could get away with it.  
  
He wondered how on Earth he had managed to get himself into this mess. It had all happened to fast – one moment Jongin was eating his lunch in peace, the next he was facing expulsion; and all that because of some faceless student who decided to tip Kyungsoo off about the location of the examination sheets. Why Kyungsoo’s first suspicion didn’t naturally fall on that person, Jongin didn’t know.  
  
By 7.30pm, Jongin was done brooding in his dorm room. Well, he wasn’t exactly brooding – he took his time to weigh his options. This couldn’t end like this, it just couldn’t. Jongin Kim didn’t give up so easily. Which meant that if he wanted to get out of this mess unscattered, he needed to help himself.  
  
The problem was, he didn’t really have anything to begin his investigation with. Sure, he could start with people that knew about his secret location, but there was no guarantee that other students hadn’t discovered the place. He had to think. There wasn’t much to go on. The answers were in an open envelope, hidden in his secret place. The envelope didn’t really carry any distinctive signs, unless one counted the mess that those red smudges made all over it…  
  
Little drawers in Jongin’s head started shuffling. He felt like he had seen that sticky substance somewhere before, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. He sighed. His biggest chance right now was to find the person with whom Kyungsoo’s chase started. Since there was no time to waste, Jongin grabbed his jacket and left quickly. He just hoped that the year representative would cooperate.  
  
  
  
13 hours ago  
  
‘It was an anonymous message. I swear. I really don’t know who that student is.’ Do Kyungsoo looked almost apologetic as he sighed to himself.  
Jongin had arrived at the other’s dormitory, adamant about getting a name out of the shorter, but it seemed that today just wasn’t his day.  
  
‘Can’t you think of anything?’  
  
‘I can show you the paper if that helps any, it was left on my desk in the Students’ Union office. But it’s just half page ripped out of a note pad, nothing else.’ Jongin was finally allowed to enter Kyungsoo’s room as the latter left in search of the note.  
  
Kyungsoo shared his room with Chanyeol Park, a tall boy from their year, who, judging from the pristine, half empty space on the left side of their shared dormitory room, spent most of his time living in his boyfriend’s one room flat off campus. Kyungsoo’s side of the living space looked neat, but well used – textbooks and colourful stationary supplies taking up most of the available space. Jongin also noticed a few English language books – Kyungsoo was volunteering at the international student lounge, as Jongin was dutifully informed by smiling Yixing one afternoon – as well as DVD cases with action films that Jongin himself liked.  
  
‘Here it is.’ Kyungsoo turned around and handed the blond the paper that he had been looking for in his bag.  
  
Jongin examined it carefully. The paper used was indeed very plain, probably coming from some fancy notepad, if the tall boy’s eyes didn’t fool him. It was torn in half, hence the appearance of the navy blue framing of the sheet only on its left side. In one of the corners, there was a weird symbol – since the page was torn right in the middle, it resembled a half moon more than anything else.  
  
The handwriting was incredibly precise, down to the last dot.  
  
‘Wait a moment, I know this lettering.’ Kyungsoo frowned at him, surprised. ‘Look at this.’ Jongin’s own search didn’t last long; he took out what he needed from the left pocket of his leather jacket. ‘Junmyeon Kim gave me this leaflet in the morning. Don’t these two look suspiciously alike?’  
  
Kyungsoo put his black frames on, signalising that he was indeed listening and ready to take a closer look – and inadvertently made Jongin’s pulse speed up. Not that he was still crushing on his classmate or anything – not at all - but Kyungsoo’s glasses had always been the blond’s weak spot.  
  
‘You’re right. This half moon… it’s part of the Business Club’s logo, isn’t it? Look at the handwriting – it’s identical.’ Instead of typing out the message, Junmyeon had apparently opted for a more personal touch and wrote it down, and then simply copied the page several hundred times. ‘You have exceptional memory, Jongin.’  
  
Kyungsoo handed the leaflet back to Jongin, taking notice of the state of the blond’s palms. He gently flipped them upwards to inspect closer.  
  
‘Oh, you too? I haven’t been able to erase this red substance from my hands the entire afternoon.’ He softly remarked. Jongin nodded.  
  
‘It appears to be body paint. They take a shower or two to get off.’ They looked at each other for a moment, before realising the proximity in which they found themselves in and breaking apart with an awkward cough on Jongin’s and a light blush on Kyungsoo’s side.  
  
‘Come on, Kyungsoo Do. Let me prove to you that I’m not the criminal here.’ Jongin sent him a challenging look, motioning at the door. The brunette bit his lower lip, as if debating whether it was indeed all right for him to go, before sighing and grabbing a hoodie from the back of his desk chair and following the taller.  
  
‘This better not be a waste of my time, Jongin Kim.’  
  
  
  
  
12 hours and 30 minutes ago  
  
Despite the late hour, they found Junmyeon Kim in the room that the Students’ Union had assigned to the Business Club. He was seated at his table, bent over his Economics reading. Jongin knocked – more to let Junmyeon know they had arrived than anything else, since the door was open anyway – and the other student blinked rapidly, trying to regain sharpness of vision.  
  
He frowned once he’d recognised the newcomers. Jongin wasn’t particularly close with Junmyeon and as much as he knew, Kyungsoo wasn’t either. In fact, the blond had absolutely no idea why the president of the Business Club would even minor in English Literature, when he was obviously bored of the subject and struggling with it.  
  
‘Can I do something for you?’ He said, merely out of politeness.  
  
‘Did you leave Kyungsoo this note?’ Jongin didn’t feel like beating around the bush and presented the paper. He was tired and just wanted to solve this mess as soon as possible. Junmyeon’s eyes widened almost comically at the accusation, which gave the blond student all the confirmation that he needed. The other had clearly recognised what they were talking about.  
  
Jongin nearly shoved the piece of paper into Junmyeon’s hands, but the latter stood up from the desk in an unsuccessful attempt to avoid it.  
  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ He denied, stubbornly refusing to look at them. Jongin huffed, irritated.  
  
‘It’s your bloody stationary and your handwriting. And your… paint.’ He added awkwardly. Obviously, he had no evidence to support his last claim.  
  
‘Anyone could take my notepad. Anyone could forge a note, imitating my handwriting.’ Junmyeon refuted, his breathing getting faster and faster in indignation.  
  
‘We’re not shooting a police drama here, Junmyeon.’ Kyungsoo quietly joined the exchange, making a sound for the first time. ‘You wrote a note, so you obviously knew where the answer sheets were.’  
  
‘Implicating me in the process.’ Jongin supplied, annoyed. Kyungsoo paid him no mind.  
  
‘My conclusion is that you either are the thief that we are looking for, or that you know who that person is. I found Jongin with the documents in hand, but he claims to be innocent, so it would really help if you could just tell us what you know. So will you?’ The year representative’s voice was still calm, but Jongin could tell that he was also losing patience.  
  
‘It’s… Jongin, then. You said yourself that you found him there.’ Junmyeon’s radical change in approach to the case had Jongin open his mouth in disbelief. Kyungsoo looked between the two men, uncertainty clear in his expression.  
  
‘He’s lying! Can’t you see it?’ Jongin couldn’t contain his anger at Kyungsoo’s silence. The taller pursed his lips, thinking of a way to make the club president confess. He spotted the notepad lying on Junmyeon’s desk.  
  
‘Hey!’ Junmyeon tried to stop him, but Jongin was faster. Admittedly, the notepad was devoid of any notes or marks where pages could have been ripped off, but the blond noticed something more important.  
  
Red finger prints all over the back of it.  
  
‘Look! This red paint again.’ He motioned Kyungsoo to move forward, but the other still looked wary. Jongin suspected that the brunette wanted to trust him, but Junmyeon had a far better record than Jongin - in Kyungsoo’s book, anyway.  
  
‘I don’t know whom this belongs to, but it’s certainly not mine.’  
  
‘It might not be yours, but… Wait a second.’ Jongin looked up from the notepad, assessing Junmyeon cautiously. ‘I think I know whose fingerprints these are. Jongdae Kim, your best buddy. He’s in the theatre club, isn’t he? If there is anyone that would dabble in body paint, it’s him. Stage props and all that rubbish.’  
  
‘I didn’t say that!’ Junmyeon kept insisting, looking more and more agitated, which certainly didn’t help his case. The blond student threw the stained stationery back on the desk and looked at Kyungsoo.  
  
‘Let’s go. We can still catch him during the rehearsal. My friend is part of it, she said that today was going to be a long night for them.’ Jongin was half way through the door when he noticed the lack of movement from his companion. ‘Kyungsoo? Are you coming?’  
  
The year representative looked conflicted. In the end, he stated:  
  
‘I think it’s better if I stay out of this. It’s not my business, and you still have no proof of anything.’  
  
‘How else am I going to get one if not by trying to find the person responsible for the exam theft..?! You know what,’ Jongin scoffed. ‘whatever. Come, don’t come. Since you obviously don’t care, neither will I. I’ll meet you at the dean’s office tomorrow morning and I’ll show you the bloody proof.’  
  
Jongin stormed out of the office, feeling totally betrayed. But what did he expect from Do Kyungsoo, anyway? It’s not like they were friends. Heck, they didn’t even really socialise. The shorter boy made it painfully clear that he was willing to believe the crime was Jongin’s fault and that left them nowhere. So Jongin was going to stop daydreaming about how perhaps Kyungsoo actually really liked him and simply had a bizarre way of showing it, and he would hurry up in order to catch Jongdae Kim in the student’s theatre hall, instead.  
  
The clock was ticking, after all.  
  
  
  
12 hours ago  
  
The building in which the university theatre carried on their rehearsals was situated right in front of the main library. One of Jongin’s own close friends from the dance team, Seulgi, was part of it and often told their gang various amusing anecdotes from the troupe’s meetings. Especially Kibum, their in-house director, seemed to have constant beef with their club’s supervisor, the actors and life in general.  
  
Jongin took a few deep breaths before entering the hall. It wouldn’t do him any good if he just jumped at Jongdae in his blinding rage. Truth be told, the blond was mad. Mad to be implicated in all this in the first place, of course; but also mad at Junmyeon’s excuses and the prolonging purposeless chase. Kyungsoo’s lack of faith in him probably hurt the most, though.  
  
However, Jongin’s resolution of staying calm and composed was destined to be severely tasted just mere minutes later.  
  
‘I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Jongdae Kim frowned at the taller student’s accusatory words. ‘Sure, we have a lot of body paint lying around. Sure, Junmyeon is my best friend. I don’t really know how these facts are in any way connected to our department’s exam theft.’  
  
Jongdae had one of those feline looking faces, with a small, calculative smile that could mean both complete innocence and open mockery. To his misfortune, Jongin had always been a bit rush in his own behaviour – and it didn’t help that Jongdae’s seemingly easy going façade was throwing him off his game completely.  
  
‘You’ve been carrying that paint around the entire day. I heard Baekhyun earlier, complaining that you cost him his favourite outfit. It was also on the documents and on Junmyeon’s memo pad. I bet my life that these were your fingerprints all over it.’  
  
‘Well, once you’ve confirmed my DNA, Sherlock, come back with an arrest warrant.’ If Jongin had had any doubts as to the other boy’s intentions, now it had become obvious that Jongdae had an upper hand and was very much enjoying it. ‘Do you even have the notepad in question with you?’ Jongin didn’t – he had left it behind in his haste to get to the theatre and his flustered face revealed as much. Jongdae smirked, amused. ‘That’s what I thought. Don’t go accusing other people if you’re going to be this laughable.’  
  
The taller fisted his palms as the sight of Jongdae’s winning grin. Think, Jongin, think, the blond told himself, but his mind was completely empty. Jongin needed plan B, and he needed it now.  
  
‘I think that you’re lying Jongdae, and it wouldn’t be the first time.’ Jongin promptly turned around at the words, and both him and the performer watched Kyungsoo Do approach them in calm, but firm steps. ‘Look around, you are the only person donning red marks on your face – meaning, you are the only actor that would have the need to be in possession of such flashy body paint.’  
  
Jongdae said nothing at that, calculative gaze merely following Kyungsoo’s movements with eerie calmness.  
  
‘Junmyeon told me something interesting after I had him alone in his office. Apparently, you promised him that both you and him could use the answers to pass the upcoming midterms. We all know that Junmyeon is on the brink of failing Critical Approach to Modern Literature and you… well, I bet that the theatre has taken up most of your time this semester.’ Jongdae’s face fell a little at the revelation. ‘Unfortunately, your buddy there is a bloody coward and when you weren’t looking, he simply stole the materials from your bag and hid them in the first place that he could think of. He naively thought that once I’ve found them, your, guys’, involvement won’t matter anymore.’  
  
‘Ah, bollocks. I had feeling that it was Junmyeon. Who else..?’ Jongdae shook his head in what Jongin perceived as mildly amused disappointment. ‘He was so concerned that my sister would dump him the moment she realised what was going on…’  
  
The boy no longer cared whether the pair heard his musings or not. He turned to them, sending a sharp look and his signature lazy smile.  
  
‘What do you want? A confession? You won’t get one from me, because I did not steal those sheets. Well, technically I did, but I took them from somebody else. I am not the originator of this mess.’  
  
‘Well, give me the name and both you and Junmyeon won’t hear another word about this case.’ Kyungsoo responded, his relaxed posture nearly matching that of the actor.  
  
‘Well, I don’t know about that...’  
  
‘Or did you forget what happened last spring..?’ The year representative drawled, his tone becoming quieter, noticing Jongdae’s reluctance. ‘I really wouldn’t want to be the one to inform the department about-‘  
  
‘Jesus, all right! I’ll tell you! Just not another word about.. that. You’re a total arse, Kyungsoo Do. I thought we had a deal.’  
  
‘We did and we still do. I am just using it to my advantage now. So tell me the name, because I’m running out of patience. It’s nearly 10 o’clock. I should be studying in my room, not chasing exam thieves around campus.’  
  
‘I found them in Baekhyun’s room. That’s all I know, I swear. I went over there two days ago – he’s promised to lend me his black turtleneck, but kept forgetting to bring it, and I needed it for my costume. I know his door lock combination so I just let myself in.’ Jongdae began explaining, leaning against the wall. ‘So I’m in his bedroom, going through his wardrobe and I can’t find that top anywhere. Then it occurs to me that he might have just stuffed it under his bed, or something, seeing how horribly messy he is in the first place, but with most of Chanyeol’s stuff lying around, the place now looks like a sodding Armageddon happened in there.’ The boy wrinkled his nose in disgust. ‘I never found what I went there for, but I did find the tests.’  
  
‘So you just took them?’ Jongin asked in disbelief. Jongdae shrugged innocently.  
  
‘I decided to borrow them for a while. What does Baekhyun of all people need them for anyway? He is always top of the class. Junmyeon and I needed those answers more.’  
  
‘You’re a complete moron, Jongdae, but I have no time for you right now. Jongin and I need to get to Baekhyun first.’ The year representative dismissed the actor, before turning around once again. ‘Oh, and your secret is safe with me. Until next time, that is.’ Kyungsoo raised one eyebrow in an unspoken challenge, before leaving for good. Jongdae scoffed.  
  
‘You suck, Kyungsoo Do.’ He only said, no real heat in his voice. Then he saluted Jongin goodbye, and left to join the rehearsing group on stage. Jongin was promptly awoken from his stupor at that and trotted out of the room to catch up with his companion.  
  
He fell into step with Kyungsoo at the main door.  
  
‘You came, after all.’ Jongin opened his mouth after a minute or two of the steady walk to the Smiley Super Mart, where they both knew they would find Baekhyun manning the cash register. Their classmate had taken up a few shifts as a part time job at the beginning of the semester, saving money for his university exchange in Canada starting next academic year.  
  
‘No matter how I look at it, it’s not fair to leave you alone with such burden. I became involved in this case the moment Junmyeon sent me the note- no, the moment I was put in charge of finding the examination sheets. I admit that you don’t exactly look reliable in my eyes, but if anyone should be impartial here, it’s me. Besides, everyone deserves a chance, even incorrigible students like you, Jongin Kim.’  
  
The blond grinned at that, his mood lifting again. Of course, Kyungsoo’s word couldn’t erase all the tension and hostility that had accumulated between them over the span of the past year, but Jongin couldn’t care less at the moment.  
  
‘So you believe me now?’ He asked again, just to make sure. The corners of the shorter boy’s lips slightly raised at the question. It was barely there, a smile, but it still made Jongin strangely fuzzy and warm inside.  
  
‘The amount of people that have had these answers in their hands in the past forty eight hours is already so alarmingly ridiculous, that I might as well just see this charade through until the end.’ Kyungsoo shrugged, but it wasn’t the indifferent behaviour usually reserved for Jongin. This time, his tone sounded almost playful.  
  
  
  
11 hours and 15 minutes ago  
  
Smiley Super Mart, known among the student body as simply Smiley – the designation that for some reason, Jongin personally found extremely creepy sounding – was a free standing one floor building situated right next to their university’s main gate. As an enrolled student, Byun Baekhyun had a priority over other possible applicants and had been easily hired, mostly because the shop always needed extra help cleaning and re-stocking shelves. As the only real supermarket on campus, Smiley carried a little more than just bottled water and chewing gum – and therefore, the high student turnout was inevitable.  
  
Despite the somewhat late hour, that evening was no exception. It took the pair a good moment to locate their classmate, hidden behind a big pyramid of canned soup in the third lane. Today’s offer, the sign on the top screamed, which was probably directly related to the product’s approaching expiry date.  
  
‘Baekhyun. Hey, Baekhyun!’ Jongin called out his friend’s name. The anger and frustration that the blond had experienced had would down a little and he felt better equipped to deal with their next suspect. He was quite confident that this particular classmate would be more cooperative in the matter – also because out of the people interviewed so far, Jongin was the closest with Baekhyun.  
  
However, his hopes had been shattered pretty much the moment their conversation began.  
  
‘I have no idea what you guys are talking about.’ The shop assistant shrugged, continuing his manual labour, but unlike Junmyeon’s petrified indignation and Jongdae’s amused curiosity, his whole posture had bored indifference written all over. If Jongin hadn’t first hand heard about the other’s involvement in the case, he’d have never guessed. ‘I mean, of course I know about the missing tests. But I’ve never seen them in my life and I resent your accusations.’ Baekhyun spared them another glance, before turning around and pushing his supply cart to the next lane.  
  
The duo followed him, hot on his heels.  
  
‘Jongdae Kim told us something completely different. He said that he’s found them in your flat.’ Jongin pressed, trying to stay calm. He didn’t necessarily want to explode in his friend’s face – and he knew that the more he pushed, the more Baekhyun would withdraw. That was just his nature.  
  
‘Typical Jongdae. When the ground beneath his feet starts burning, he’s quick to put the blame on somebody else.’ Baekhyun’s disinterested expression wore no traces of recognition.  
  
‘But-‘ The blond didn’t know what else to say. Their only evidence, after all, was Jongdae Kim’s word. It wasn’t a very reliable testimony, if Jongin were to be honest with himself.  
  
‘You know what, Jongin? Maybe Baekhyun is right. Maybe he really didn’t take part in any of this. Heck, maybe he didn’t even know anything about it. He has a perfect academic record and always receives high marks in every test.’ Kyungsoo piped in, surveying their classmate in a seemingly calm manner.  
  
‘Thank you, Kyungsoo.’ Baekhyun nodded off handedly, satisfied that he didn’t find as much resistance in the year representative.  
  
‘However,’ Kyungsoo continued, observing their suspect for clues. ‘you’re not the only one using your room at the moment, are you? My useless roommate is practically living with you right now - if I’m lucky, I see him once or twice a week in the dormitory. And Jongdae did say that your flat was full of Chanyeol’s messy presence...’ The year representative trailed off, falling into a suggestive silence. Baekhyun visibly stiffened at the words. He licked his lips unsurely, slowly turning back to them.  
  
‘What are you insinuating?’ Baekhyun let go of his cart and properly looked at the two companions.  
  
‘Nothing. I’m just familiar with Chanyeol’s academic record, that is all. I know all about how he has zero interest in English Literature and how his band takes up all his focus and energy. He has been recently accepted to transfer to the Sound Production department, hasn’t he? I suppose all that doesn’t leave much time to study for Linguistics.’ Baekhyun’s face fell completely at the last statement. ‘So yes, perhaps you had no idea what was going on, but I imagine that Chanyeol just might.’  
  
Kyungsoo made a move to leave, but Baekhyun’s hand on his wrist stopped him. Jongin mostly just stood there, impressed. He had known, of course, that Kyungsoo Do was incredibly clever, but until this moment, it hadn’t really downed on him just how devilishly cunning he could also be if he wanted to.  
  
‘Kyungsoo Do, you snake.’ Baekhyun hissed, his façade no longer pliant. Kyungsoo frowned, displeased.  
‘I’m the snake? I’m out here, at half ten, trying to help a wrongly accused student find the actual culprit of this theft and I’m the snake? Just say what you know and you’re out of this. I’m only interested in the thief. I’ll let pass anything else that occurred along the way. Did you steal those sheets? Did Chanyeol? Unless you did, you don’t have to be scared.’  
  
Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stared at each other for a moment, before the former’s shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
‘Chanyeol didn’t steal them.’ The shop assistant finally admitted, his voice slightly lower, afraid to be overheard. ‘But he did buy them.’  
  
‘All right.’ Jongin nodded, coming forward after a while of just standing on the side and letting Kyungsoo work his black magic. ‘If he bought them, there must have been somebody that sold them. Do you know who that was?’ Baekhyun shook his head, sighing.  
  
‘Chan hadn’t said anything beforehand - he just brought them home one day. I knew it was a bad idea, but he reassured me that it was fine. The seller and him had exchanged a couple of emails and then he put the envelope for Chanyeol to find. That’s all I know. I swear. Of course, then the whole thing blew up and my moronic boyfriend didn’t even get to use those answers.’  
  
‘Where is Chanyeol now? I think we still need to talk to him.’ Kyungsoo asked, his expression impenetrable. Jongin couldn’t even phantom what was going through the year representative’s head right now – although Chanyeol was more of a guest in their room, they did technically still live together. It must have been quite a shock to Kyungsoo to discover that the perpetrator was close to him all along.  
  
‘It’s past ten… He should still be in Granger building. His band’s got permission to practice in the evenings.’  
  
‘I know that once we’ve left, you’re gonna call him anyway, so make sure he waits for us there, with anything useful that he can think of.’ Kyungsoo nodded to Baekhyun and without any further announcement, directed himself towards the door.  
  
Jongin looked at his friend.  
  
‘Chanyeol really didn’t mean it.’ Baekhyun added, looking positively miserable. ‘You know how he gets. His parents insisted that he be a teacher, but he’s just not interested in any of this. He was desperate, that’s all. And he really didn’t use those answers. If he did, he wouldn’t have received 52% on his Literature quiz.’  
  
‘This is all more complicated than I thought.’ Jongin admitted tiredly. His head was pounding and he didn’t know what to think anymore. He didn’t want any of his friends to be expelled, but it was hardly fair that he be, either; especially when he had nothing to do with this in the first place.  
  
‘I’m sure you can make Kyungsoo understand.’ Baekhyun insisted, to which Jongin heaved a laugh, his lips stretching in a disbelieving smile.  
  
‘Me? I think that I’m the last person that could ever convince Do Kyungsoo of anything.’  
  
‘Are you kidding me? He makes googly eyes at you every time he thinks that you’re not looking. Weren’t you aware?’ Jongin frowned, but before he was able to deny once again, Kyungsoo’s voice urged him to leave the shop.  
  
Just try, Baekhyun mouthed in his direction and Jongin nodded, waving his hand in goodbye.  
  
  
  
‘Here.’ Jongin blinked at the energy drink being pushed in his direction. They were walking towards the Department of Music and Art, which was situated on the other side of campus, close to the West Gate.  
  
‘Cheers.’ The blond gingerly accepted the can. He’s making googly eyes at you, Baekhyun’s comment echoed in Jongin’s mind, making him shake his head slightly. Yeah, right. Jongin would have definitely noticed, since he himself kept staring at Kyungsoo more than he would care to admit.  
  
‘I just..’ Kyungsoo cleared his throat awkwardly. ‘I feel that we are not quite done here yet, and it’s already past eleven o’clock. I don’t know about you, but I can use some energy booster.’ He looked away as he took a large sip of his own beverage.  
  
Jongin nodded, opening his own when suddenly, his cell phone rang. My guardian and saviour, the display lit up with a photo of his best friend, donning a mocking expression. The blond sent his companion an apologetic look before he pressed the button to pick up the call.  
  
‘Where are you? I just got back and you’re not here. The dormitory curfew starts in 20 minutes and I don’t feel like sneaking out to help you get in again. …Wait, I won’t have to bail you out of jail or anything, will I?’ Sehun’s bored voice took a new, slightly more alarmed tone.  
  
‘When have you ever had to bail me out of jail?’ Jongin deadpanned. ‘Look, it’s a long story. I’m kind of being accused of having stolen those test answers-‘  
  
‘..What?!’ His friend’s voice turned more frantic.  
  
‘As I said, it’s a long story. I’m still on campus, trying to get to the bottom of this. In case I don’t make it on time, I’ll just wait it out till morning at the usual place.’  
  
‘Jongin, are you all right? We both know that you didn’t steal those answers. Do you need me to come down?’ Jongin briefly looked at Kyungsoo at the words.  
  
‘No… I have help. I’ll let you know if I need anything. Don’t stay up too late. Later.’  
  
‘Sehun Oh?’ Kyungsoo guessed and Jongin nodded in confirmation.  
  
‘We’re roommates this year.’ The blond remembered about the drink that he was still holding and was about to bring the can to his mouth, but then another thought made him lower it again.  
  
‘Can I ask you a question?’  
  
‘Depends.’ Kyungsoo didn’t exactly bite back, like Jongin had expected him to. Perhaps he’d noticed sincerity in his companion’s expression. ‘Shoot.’  
  
‘You don’t like me. I thought you’d be the first person to rejoice in my misery. Yet, here you are, helping me.’  
  
‘More like you’re helping me. I’m doing all the work here.’ Kyungsoo grumbled lowly, but Jongin didn’t take the bait.  
  
‘You know what I mean.’  
  
Kyungsoo sighed at the tone, but eventually replied:  
  
‘It’s true that we’ve had our differences, but I’m not a mean person. I felt bad for not even trying to listen to your side of the story, when I’d been elected the year representative to do exactly that – empathise with other students. I admit that in your case, it’s a bit hard to look past certain… issues, but I don’t really dislike you. You’re just incredibly frustrating sometimes.’ Kyungsoo admitted, looking away from Jongin. The blond had an impression that there was a rather pink glow on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, he couldn’t be sure, as it was quite dark outside.  
  
‘I could say the same about you.’ Jongin reciprocated, more to continue the conversation than anything else. He was indeed, sometimes overwhelmed by Kyungsoo’s hard-headedness and couldn’t help but make fun of it. But the fondness that he had felt since they first met at the freshers’ mixer was still there; sometimes comfortably hidden, but sometimes threatening to spill out in the open.  
  
Tonight seemed like one of those nights.  
  
‘Wait.’ Jongin stopped, a thought popping in his mind. Kyungsoo, who found himself ahead of Jongin, stopped and turned to look at the other. ‘What differences? Why do you-‘  
  
‘Oh, look. We’ve arrived. Isn’t that Chanyeol waiting outside?’ The shorter boy rushed forward without giving Jongin any time to elaborate. The latter sighed and followed.  
  
  
  
10 hours and 10 minutes ago  
  
Park Chanyeol was indeed seated at the staircase, his fingers furiously working through his red hair in a sign of great distress. When he heard the steps approaching, he immediately looked up and his eyes became even wider and rounder than they usually were.  
  
‘Kyungsoo, I swear to God, I didn’t have anything to do with this. You have to believe me.’ He stood up and nearly ran to his roommate, shaking his head and throwing his arms in the air. Jongin had always thought that everything about his tall friend had an air of big exaggeration to it. He wasn’t quite sure how Baekhyun could live with so much daily boisterousness.  
  
Then again, the shop assistant wasn’t exactly quiet himself.  
  
‘You mean, nothing other than paying for examination answers and intending to use them on an actual midterm, right?’ Kyungsoo deadpanned, unsuccessfully trying to shove his roommate aside. Kyungsoo was strong – he had to be as part of the university’s judo representation – but there was no winning against Chanyeol’s long limbs.  
  
Chanyeol broke the desperate embrace, looking sheepish.  
  
‘That was silly of me.’ He admitted, scratching the back of his head.  
  
‘Exceptionally moronic, Park Chanyeol, not just silly. What were you thinking?’ Kyungsoo pulled at the red head’s ear, earning a groan out of the latter. ‘I’ve been out here for the past three hours, chasing this never ending trail of people involved, while the culprit was right under my nose.’  
  
‘Hey! I didn’t steal them! And how could I have known that somebody else would steal them from my own house?’  
  
‘That’s not the point. The point is that Jongin here is being dragged into this mess because of your laziness. The least you could do is help us get to the source of the problem.’  
  
‘Sorry, mate.’ Chanyeol looked at the blond apologetically, to which Jongin only shrugged. What was he supposed to say? He certainly wasn’t in the mood to comfort the taller. ‘I’m not really sure what else I can say that Baekhyun hasn’t already. The person who offered me the answers must be from our department, since I didn’t exactly go looking for them… They just kind of found me, so I assume that maybe he’d overheard my complaining in class? I got an email about a week ago and replied. Then I left money in the gym locker before basketball practice and when it finished, the envelope was already in my backpack.’  
  
‘Do you have any of those emails? Anything we can fall back on?’ Kyungsoo probed, sighing. All of this ridiculousness sounded exactly like something that Chanyeol Park would do. The thief knew whom to target, because the tall boy was definitely one to fall for such obvious tricks without second thought; he was naïve like that.  
  
‘I’ve erased everything apart from the last one.’ The boy took out his cell phone and having scrolled through his daily feed, handed the two friends the file. Jongin scooted closer to take a look alongside Kyungsoo.  
The message was short and contained a few spelling mistakes, which made it look like the sender wrote it in a rush.  
  
‘You know that feeling you got with Junmyeon’s message? I think I’m getting a similar kind of déjà vu right now.’ Kyungsoo eventually said, still looking at the screen thoughtfully. Jongin frowned.  
  
‘Yeah?’  
  
‘Like I’ve seen this message… or maybe this style of writing before? I’m not really sure. But it does look familiar.’  
  
They said goodbye to Chanyeol shortly after. Jongin didn’t know what their exact destination was, but the silence felt somewhat comfortable and even though each boy was consumed by his own distant thoughts, the blond didn’t want the moment to end. Jongin tried not to despair too much – especially not now, when he was walking alongside Kyungsoo and the latter was finally talking to him in a tone that resembled more friends than two strangers entrapped by circumstances – but he eventually let out a sigh and plopped onto the first bench that he spotted.  
  
He had been doing so well recently. He had been quite a trouble maker back in sixth form, but managed to get his priorities straight just before it would have all gone downhill for him. He studied his head off and was eventually accepted into the programme that he was quite interested in. He’d made his mother proud. His mischievous nature didn’t let him stay completely out of the radar, but he was trying his best, channelling the excess of energy into something more productive than just aimless bumming around.  
  
He quit smoking. Well, for the most part. (He could kind of use a cigarette right now, actually, but he tried not to let it get to him.)  
  
He was usually on top of his class. (His mother always said that he was clever, just extremely lazy.)  
  
He’d finally managed to make Kyungsoo Do talk to him again. (Never mind the circumstances.)  
  
He was not about to go down for something that was not his fault.  
  
He felt Kyungsoo take a seat next to him.  
  
‘I’ve run out of ideas.’ The year representative admitted, and Jongin nodded once. That’s exactly how he felt right now.  
  
‘You’ll have to tell on me tomorrow, won’t you?’ Jongin murmured, defeated. He didn’t quite meet Kyungsoo’s eyes.  
  
‘Well, technically I should tell on Chanyeol, since he is the closest to what we could call the culprit right now.’ Kyungsoo responded just as quietly. The blond shook his head.  
  
‘That big oaf is an idiot, but he shouldn’t be expelled for his desperation.’  
  
‘Should you? Be expelled for something that you had no hand in, I mean?’ They shared a worried look. Kyungsoo was concerned for him. Considering the circumstances, Jongin probably shouldn’t be as happy as he was right now, but those words strangely warmed him inside.  
  
‘As naïve as it sounds, I think I’d feel worse if he were to suffer for this. He’s never done anything even remotely as punishment-worthy in his life as I have. If the dean were to indeed punish me, I suppose it could be considered karma and nothing else.’ Jongin shrugged, kicking little pebbles that he had found under his feet.  
  
‘Perhaps I could pretend that I never found you and the file...’ Kyungsoo eventually said, looking unsure. Jongin immediately noticed that it didn’t sit right with the shorter boy – and anyway, Jongin knew where to draw the line and would never even consider asking for such leniency.  
  
‘No need. I mean, I’m grateful that you’re even thinking about this, considering our history, but you were given a responsibility and I respect that. Plus, too many people already know about this whole ordeal.’ Jongin sighed deeply, but then tried his best to smile. ‘And anyway, I’m sure I can find my way out of this. I’m not Jongin Kim for nothing.’  
  
‘You really are something, Jongin Kim, that’s for sure.’ They both looked at each other at the same time and something that Jongin would have never in a million years imagine happening to him, happened – Kyungsoo gave him one of those wide, heart-shaped smiled of his that were usually reserved only for his close friends, and sometimes his tutees at the International Centre if they did extremely well. In fact, the year representative rarely smiled; he was more of a serious type, more an observer than the centre of attention.  
It probably shouldn’t, but that warm smile suddenly made Jongin feel absolutely invincible. He also finally understood that his crush on Kyungsoo had never quite gone away, it was merely hidden away in fear of having his heart rejected and his pride stamped on. He really wanted to kiss Kyungsoo right now, simply because it felt right.  
  
But he didn’t. He looked away instead, briefly noticing the other boy’s blush as he, too, turned his head to the side. Jongin stood up and Kyungsoo followed.  
  
‘Let’s head back. I’ll walk you to your dormitory. Thank you so much for your help.’ Jongin said in a monotone voice that didn’t even sound like him, and the year representative merely nodded, still flustered.  
Their stroll to Florence Nightingale wasn’t very long, but as soon as they arrived, Jongin realised that it was now 12.15am and the dormitory had been officially closed for curfew until the door would be opened again at five o’clock. They’d taken too long and had been locked out.  
  
‘That’s a first.’ Kyungsoo weakly pulled at the handle that wouldn’t budge. The guard who usually stayed inside was nowhere in sight. ‘It’s never happened to me before.’  
  
‘I’m so sorry. It’s my fault.’ Jongin cussed under his breath, feeling extremely apologetic. The feeling of helplessness had been accompanying him all evening and he really needed to snap out of it.  
  
It didn’t help that Kyungsoo’s presence was mildly intimidating and left the blond slightly stupefied. Having a crush tended to have that effect on people.  
  
‘Well, I’m sure it has happened to you, hasn’t it?’ Kyungsoo looked at his companion pointedly, a glint of playfulness in his orbs. Jongin raised his eyebrows, not understanding. ‘You must have a place you go to when you’re late? That’s what you told Sehun, anyway. I’ll wait it out at the usual place.’  
  
‘Darn, you have great memory.’ Kyungsoo only laughed and it made Jongin smile. ‘It’s not a really glamorous hideout, but it serves its purpose.’  
  
‘Well, what are we waiting for, then?’  
  
It was a bit embarrassing to be leading Kyungsoo to what Sehun sourly called Jongin’s hub of sin, even though nothing major had ever occurred in there, and definitely nothing of the sort that his friend so heavily implied. Besides, his roommate occasionally used the place as well – Jongin was not the only one who had missed the curfew before.  
  
No, the embarrassment was caused more by the state of the room. It was actually easy to overlook its location. The little one-room guard booth was attached to the back gate of the campus, but it had been locked up a long time before, due to its run down state. Ever since then, it had been waiting for the moment when the university would take interest and restore it back to its former glory, but the truth was that it had yet to come, if ever.  
  
They entered through the loose window at the back.  
  
Jongin had made the best with what he had at hand. The inside was actually neatly kept, and surprisingly organised.  
  
‘Sehun and I are usually at peace, but even we need time away from each other sometimes. That’s when one of us usually ends up here. After a while, we’ve decided that it was worth investing some time in cleaning this place, lest one of us was going to risk an allergy in the best case scenario – or a deathly infection in the worst.’ Jongin explained, shrugging, once they were inside. He did feel slightly nervous, though. It wasn’t every day that he brought new people there.  
  
Especially people that he was maybe interested in.  
  
‘How many of your dates have visited this den?’ Kyungsoo seemed to be able to read Jongin’s mind. The shorter boy looked to the other, expectantly, but on the contrary to the blond’s fear, he didn’t really express his usual contempt. It felt more like he was teasing the taller boy.  
  
‘None.’ Jongin replied seriously and Kyungsoo fell silent, having decided not to elaborate on the topic any further. The blond boy cleared his throat, trying not to let the mood become awkward. ‘It’s not much, but there is the mattress and… well, that’s it. Have a seat. It’s only for a few hours, anyway. Beats sitting on the threshold.’  
  
‘Cheers.’  
  
They sat side by side - Jongin looking down, while Kyungsoo was lazily surveying his new surroundings. There was not much to say, and the thing that Jongin wanted to know, he just couldn’t voice out. It felt like the time for it had already passed.  
  
‘A hub of sin, indeed.’ Kyungsoo chuckled lowly, mildly amused. ‘You do know that it’s technically illegal for you to be using this booth on your own accord?’  
  
‘You aren’t going to tell on me, are you?’ Jongin looked up unsurely. You could never really with Kyungsoo Do. The latter chuckled again pretending to have to think about his answer, but in reality his expression was a certain, determined one.  
  
‘No. I’m not a rat. I know some of you think the worst of me, but I’m also one of the students here, and I’m also human. It may be a struggle sometimes, but I’m really trying hard not to let my personal prejudice get to me and treat everyone fairly. That’s why I’m sitting here with you of all people, at this crazy hour… in this god forsaken place.’  
  
‘Can I ask you a question?’ Jongin tried again when it became clear that the year representative wasn’t going to add anything else. Kyungsoo, who had folded his legs underneath himself and placed his hands on his lap, tilted his head to look at his companion.  
  
‘This situation feels somewhat familiar.’ The brunette mused.  
  
‘Perhaps – but I never really received a satisfactory answer.’ Jongin’s voice was tense. Kyungsoo must have noticed, because he didn’t try to evade the topic for a change.  
  
‘You need to first ask to receive one.’ The shorter boy stalled, quietly prompting the blond to continue.  
‘What have I ever done to you to dislike me so much? I mean, I was probably imagining things, but… I thought that we got along great at first…’ Jongin blushed a little, scratching his head in embarrassment at his bold statement. He couldn’t help but be shy in front of the other.  
  
Kyungsoo refused to meet his companion’s gaze as he thought of the reply. Or rather, he thought of how to formulate the words that seemed long overdue.  
  
‘You never did anything.’ He finally voiced out, frowning a little at how ambiguous it came out. He could feel Jongin’s curious gaze on himself. ‘What I mean is… I guess it was just me all along.’  
  
‘I don’t get it.’ Jongin admitted, his lips forming a perfect o and looking completely lost to the other’s reasoning. Kyungsoo sighed.  
  
‘I’m an arsehole, Jongin. I judged you without really knowing anything about you. I did have my reasons, I guess, but I’m not trying to justify myself. What’s done is done. The rumours about your past delinquency and tendencies to get into trouble caught up with you and I chose to distance myself. I did so without giving you a proper chance to prove to me that you’ve left it all behind you. That’s why I’m a hypocrite. Because I was just like you.’  
  
‘I’d like to hear it, nonetheless.’ Jongin pleaded. ‘There was something honest and comfortable about you when we first met. But then you changed your attitude so drastically that I didn’t know what to think.’ I really liked you, it almost left the blond’s lips but he clamped at the words at the last minute, blushing at the possible implications.  
  
Kyungsoo sighed, mentally preparing himself for the conversation.  
  
‘Those hearsays seemed awfully familiar because I’d also never been perfect. I’m not trying to make excuses, but… when my father left my mother and I, I had a hard time coping with it. I started hanging out with the so-called wrong crowd and I was using a little, as well. It took some time to realise that with my behaviour I wasn’t punishing anyone but myself and that my parents’ mistakes weren’t worth wasting my life over.’  
  
‘So you stopped hanging out with me, because you figured that I’d drag you back into that life.’ Jongin supplied, nodding. It wasn’t difficult to reach such conclusion after the confession.  
  
‘You don’t know how much effort it cost me to leave it all behind.’ Kyungsoo’s voice was quiet as he explained. ‘My grades were horrible, I barely managed to pass year 13. I applied for this university, because it was the furthest from home that I could find. I knew that otherwise, people from my past wouldn’t leave me alone.’  
  
‘But you’re on a full scholarship. Everyone knows it. Everyone knows that you’re brilliant.’ Jongin argued, more and more astonished. The year representative shrugged.  
  
‘I didn’t get it because of my achievements. I came for an interview and those professors looked at me like I was deathly infected. I told them that I had no money for university but that if I was given a chance, I’d be the best student that this institution had ever had. The person that decided to believe in me was the dean of our department. I guess you could say that I owe him my current life.’  
  
Kyungsoo continued staring at the ground, allowing time for his words to sink in. He knew that it was a lot to take in, especially for Jongin, whom the shorter had treated like a virtual stranger all along. But admitting his past mistakes felt good. A relief washed over him and he somehow felt that no judgement would come from his companion’s part. That his secret would be safe with Jongin.  
  
Jongin gulped, not knowing what to say. If anything, he suddenly felt ashamed. He himself had almost thrown his life away simply because he was bored. He never had any major difficulties in life. If anything, he was the one causing his parents all that grief.  
  
‘I don’t know why you’ve suddenly decided to trust me, but thank you. I guess I selfishly wanted to know why we’d never really progressed past casual acquaintances.’  
  
‘I think that you, of all people, deserved an explanation. Sorry it took so much time.’ Kyungsoo responded in an equally ambiguous manner, even if both of them knew the underlying meaning. Their attraction towards each other had been instant, but it was Kyungsoo who had put it out just as quickly.  
  
They stayed in silence for a long time, and before long, Jongin realised that the other fell asleep, his head lolling left and right, unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position. As there was no place for the two to lie down, Jongin did his best to rearrange the shorter on his own shoulder and followed him into the dreamland soon after.  
  
He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  
  
  
  
2 hours ago  
  
They woke up around 7, groaning in pain at the stiffness in their necks. There was no awkwardness, though, almost as if Kyungsoo’s confession broke the invisible barrier between them. Perhaps that knew that they would have got along perfect all along, had they given each other a chance.  
  
Jongin insisted on taking Kyungsoo back to his dormitory, even if the stroll took less than ten minutes.  
‘Thanks for trying to help me out.’ The blond said, sounding a bit resigned. He had less than two hours to figure out how to turn his case around. Kyungsoo looked at him unsurely.  
  
‘Don’t worry, Kim. I won’t let you sink. We’ll think of something.’ He tried the playful approach, but Jongin noticed the uncertainty in his eyes. ‘I’ll see you in front of the dean’s office.’  
  
The taller student nodded once and departed without looking back. He just couldn’t bear looking at Kyungsoo, now that he knew that he could be losing the rekindled affection.  
  
He reached his dormitory around 7.30 but surprisingly, Sehun wasn’t there. Jongin frowned at his best friend’s well made bed – Sehun never got out of bed before 8 o’clock, and most certainly did not make his bed. Ever. Which could only mean that he didn’t use it last night at all.  
  
But the blond had no time to contemplate his companion’s bizarre activities; he had too much problems of his own. He took a quick shower to refresh and put his best shirt on, in a vein attempt to make a good impression, which he knew would prove futile. The dean knew him too well – after all, unlike Kyungsoo, Jongin had never really fully quit his mischievous ways and the word went around too quickly and too efficiently.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He had no choice but to tell the truth and hope that the dean’s pity extended to hopeless cases like him.  
  
  
  
Present, 9 o’clock  
  
Jongin spots Kyungsoo, waiting for him at the door to their faculty building. The concern in the other’s eyes strangely warms him inside, even if it is useless in a long run. They look to each other for confirmation, before making their way to the third floor. They silently agree to leave the rest of their companions out of the story. They’ve promised them, after all.  
  
Once they’ve taken the last turn to the dean’s office, however, they spot the last two people that Jongin expects to see in this location - and at such an early hour. Sehun and Yixing Zhang stand some five feet away; the argument is quiet, but definitely heated. Yixing looks close to tears, shaking his head vehemently, while Sehun continues his murmured explanation that the other clearly refuses to accept.  
  
‘Sehun.’ Jongin calls out to his best friend, drawing the attention of the couple in front of them. Yixing looks at them hopelessly, while Sehun purses his lips in a determined manner. They are both upset, that much is evident. ‘What are you doing here?’  
  
‘I did it.’ Yixing confesses before Sehun has a chance to stop him. ‘I stole the exams.’ Jongin’s jaw drops at the unexpected confession, and even Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a little. But that’s nothing in comparison to what happens right after.  
  
‘No, I stole them.’ Sehun assures, taking a step towards them. Yixing’s protests fall on deaf ears. ‘I’ll take the responsibility.’  
  
‘What in the bloody hell are you talking about?’ Jongin frowns, completely stupefied. ‘Why would you steal them, of all people? You don’t have anything to do with this case.’  
  
‘I knew I recognised that writing.’ Kyungsoo mumbles from behind the blond after a moment of pregnant silence. ‘Now it all makes perfect sense.’  
  
It’s Jongin’s turn look bewildered.  
  
‘How does that make any sense? Why would Sehun have anything to do with this? And since when are you even familiar with Sehun’s writing?’  
  
‘Not Sehun’s – Yixing’s.’ Kyungsoo turns his eyes to the foreign student, who meets his gaze in resignation. ‘I knew there was something wobbly about it. It’s because Yixing is still struggling with English grammar. He makes all the typical mistakes, which I personally correct every week at the international student lounge, so I’m very familiar with his style. You did write that email to Chanyeol, didn’t you?’ It’s more of a statement than an actual question, but Yixing nods anyway.  
  
‘I told him to.’ Sehun changes his strategy immediately, alarmed at the speed of the case’s development.  
  
‘Is there a valid reason as to why you’d do such a thing?’ Kyungsoo sighs, not at all elated at the prospect of telling on the student that he considers his own protégé. Yixing shrugs pitifully.  
  
‘I needed money.’ He admits quietly. ‘I’ve tried everything, but I can’t- I couldn’t find a job. My visa…’ He struggles with words, but Kyungsoo understands anyway. The regulations are strict. ‘The university cut my scholarship this year. The financial crisis centre refused to give me anything.’  
  
‘Look, he was desperate, but it was my idea.’ Sehun steps in again. ‘I took the tests from the department’s office and told Yixing whom to contact. Obviously, Chanyeol Park was easy profit. So I’ll take responsibility for this.’ Jongin’s best friend repeats with more determination.  
  
‘You are both idiots. Why didn’t you come to me for help? I’m here for students’ benefit, you know.’ Kyungsoo lifts his hand to his temple – he feels a headache coming.  
  
‘Well, you’re not exactly approachable.’ Sehun argues, a little offended. The Chinese deflates even more.  
  
‘I didn’t want to burden you.’ Yixing admits. ‘If the office didn’t help, what can you do..?’  
  
‘Here’s how we’re gonna approach this.’ The year representative decides after a brief moment of thinking. ‘We’ll walk in there and explain everything from the beginning. Just don’t mention that moron Park, all right? He is admittedly in a more precarious situation that you two with your clean record. Just say that you attempted to sell the exams but there was no response.’  
  
Sehun sighs and Yixing only nods again, head hanging low. Just as Kyungsoo is about to knock on the door, rapid steps and a boisterous voice break his concentration.  
  
‘It’s my fault.’ Chanyeol Park declares, sounding out of breath but at the same time, a little proud of himself. Baekhyun Byun, who seems to have been dragged along all the way to the dean’s office, shakes his head in a I have a moron for a boyfriend sort of way.  
  
‘I think we’ve established that you’re just stupid and had nothing to do with this.’ Kyungsoo hisses, annoyed at his friend’s sudden bravery. He has no time for unannounced hindrances if he’s going to save Jongin.  
  
‘That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him all night.’ Baekhyun agrees, rolling his eyes.  
  
‘But I bought those answers.’ The tall student frowns, upset that his declaration didn’t leave the desired impression.  
  
‘Well, we sold them to you, so sit down and wait your turn.’ Sehun bites back, looking at Chanyeol pointedly. The latter’s eyes widen comically, disbelief written all over his face.  
  
‘I suppose you don’t need me either, then.’ All six of them turn around to see Jongdae Kim leaning against the wall of the corridor.  
  
‘You’re the last person I expected to see here.’ Kyungsoo admits, folding his arms on his chest. He has no clue what has prompted the bunch in front of him to suddenly develop a conscience, but he guesses that may complicate the matter now.  
  
‘Don’t think so lowly of me, Kyungsoo Do.’ Jongdae lazily smiles. ‘I felt bad for Jongin so I thought I’d drop by and explain my side of the story. But that was before those love birds over there turned out to be our own version of Bonnie and Clyde.’ Sehun and Yixing blush at the student’s words – in mortification or embarrassment, the blond has no idea.  
  
‘Whatever. Since we’re all already here, we might as well-‘ But Jongin’s speech is interrupted.  
  
‘What is going on in here? I can hear you, gentlemen, all the way from my desk.’ The whole group stiffens when the door suddenly opens and the dean appears in sight. Seeing how nobody else dares utter a word, Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to explain the situation.  
  
‘It’s about the missing tests, sir. I believe we’ve finally managed to get to the core of the matter.’ Kyungsoo reluctantly says. The professor raises his eyebrows, indicating interest.  
  
‘Really? So who stole them?’  
  
‘I did!’ All seven students admit unanimously, immediately looking among themselves. It’s the dean’s turn to sigh.  
  
‘Why don’t you all come in, then? I have a feeling it might take a while…’  
  
  
  
2 hours after  
  
‘I can’t believe they all got away with it with just a warning and some volunteer work.’ Jongin smiles to himself, walking next to Kyungsoo, who is sporting an equally amused grin.  
  
It took a bit of time to explain everything once and for all, but the most important part was that both Jongin and Kyungsoo managed to get out of it unharmed. The blond still can’t believe that he wasn’t punished, but he supposes that he has Kyungsoo’s testimony to thank for that.  
  
‘Yixing was so happy that he just kissed your friend Sehun right there and then. This whole case seems to be more of a blessing in disguise for most of them, anyway.’ Kyungsoo agrees, reminiscing the spontaneous action of his student. ‘ And I’m glad that the dean has become aware of Yixing’s problems. He’ll know how to help.’  
  
Jongin nods.  
  
‘Did you see how Jongdae ratted Junmyeon out, though?’ Kyungsoo laughs again at the words and Jongin looks at him, blinded by the happiness radiating from his shorter companion. Yes, Jongin Kim feels positively love sick and he’s not even going to deny it. ‘He leaned it and whispered to me that if he’s going down, he’s taking Junmyeon with him. Serves him right, the coward didn’t even bother to show up.’  
  
They arrive at Kyungsoo’s dormitory sooner than Jongin would wish to. They stop in silence, not really knowing what to say, but looking at each other expectantly, nonetheless.  
  
‘So…. I guess I’ll go and take a nap now. I still have a lecture at 4 o’clock…’ The year representative trails off and it strikes Jongin that it is, indeed, still a school day even if it doesn’t feel so.  
  
‘I guess you should…’ He affirms, unsurely, inwardly scolding himself for his lack of decisiveness. He sees Kyungsoo moving away.  
  
Ah, fuck it. Now or never. The worst that can happen is that he rejects you.  
  
‘Wait!’ Kyungsoo turns around at the voice. ‘Now that we’ve established that I’m not so bad… it’s probably a year overdue, but… Would you like to go out with me some time?’ Jongin glances at Kyungsoo’s unreadable expression for a few seconds, but immediately lowers his eyes, because putting yourself out there for everyone to see is always awkward and a little heart wrenching.  
  
‘…How about we start with coffee after class?’ Kyungsoo finally says and Jongin’s head shoots up, because he was half expected rejection, if he were to be honest.  
  
‘Coffee- Coffee is good.’ His voice cracks and he clears his throat quickly. ‘It’s great.’  
  
‘See you at 5, then.’ The year representative smiles at his companion one last time and disappears through the sliding door.  
  
Jongin can’t help but grin to himself as he walks to his own students’ residence. Coffee is more than great. It’s perfect, actually.  
  
And who knows what might happen after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please be sure to leave comments either here or on our LJ mirror!


End file.
